Sayaka Alive again!
by joryuukage
Summary: rateing safe... yea... YGO YYH x-over Mokuba misses Sayaka (childhood friends) and wishes for her to be alive again it happens
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or YGO! *Preppy voice* Kay? -_-'  
  
When Sayaka Was Alive  
  
"S-Sayaka" a boy with bushy black hair and violet (that's the color right?) eyes sobbed, "Why did you have to die?" This boy was known as Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba every day sense Sayaka had died had cried. He appears happy and content when around his brother or his friends but when alone he cries freely and openly. She had died when he was six. . . five years ago. Kaiba had mourned too but only for a week or two.  
  
"I wish" Mokuba said tears still streaming down his face, "That Sayaka could come back to life."  
  
~In Heaven~  
  
Sayaka sneezed just as Botan appeared with a new soul.  
  
"Sneezy, Sneezy" Botan said getting her cat-face on "Someone specials thinking of you!"  
  
"Botan" Sayaka said "there are only two people in my life who are special to me. One is Yusuke, which you know of and he wouldn't think of me, and the other has probably forgotten all about me"  
  
Koenma popped in just then, "Don't be too sure" he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sayaka ask confused.  
  
"He's wished for you to come back" Koenma said, "and if you decide to you will become a spirit detective AND come back to life the exact way you are now. . . only solid and living."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM NUTS?! OF COURSE I'M COMING BACK!" Sayaka yelled.  
  
"Then I'll summon Yusuke and the other spirit detectives you haven't met yet." Koenma said.  
  
"YAY!" The girls shouted.  
  
~* ½ an hour later *~  
  
Sayaka sat in Koenma's chair anxiously waiting for the spirit detectives. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei entered.  
  
"HI YUSUKE!" Sayaka yelled happily, "GUESS WHAT?"  
  
"What?" Yusuke said as everyone else sweat-dropped.  
  
"I'M GONNA' BE ALIVE AGAIN!" she shouted.  
  
"Really? That's great Sayaka!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
POP!  
  
"And your ordeal starts now Sayaka" Koenma said as Sayaka became solid. POP! Koenma was gone. 


	2. Mokuba finds out that Sayaka is alive!

Disclaimer: Ia oda otna wnoa YHYa koa? Ndaa Ia everna illwa! Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa! (Translation: I do not own YYH ok? And I never will! Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!)  
  
Sayaka Alive Again!  
  
"YAY!" Sayaka shouted, "Give me a piggy-back ride oni-san!" she skipped over to Yusuke.  
  
"Sure, kid" Yusuke said as he picked her up and the other guys gave her curious looks, "Long story" Yusuke 'explained'. The guys did that 'oh!' nod while making an 'O' shape with their mouths.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sayaka squealed as Yusuke gave her a piggy-back ride.  
  
~With Mokuba~  
  
A gentle knock came at Mokuba's door.  
  
Mokuba who had been asleep drowsily said, "Who is it?"  
  
"Its me, Mokuba, Maki" a girls voice said. Maki was the only person Mokuba could really and truly trust to tell his secrets to. Even if Kaiba demanded to know what Mokuba and Maki talked about she would never tell.  
  
Maki about a couple of months ago had come to the Kaiba brothers begging for employment saying that her mother was terribly sick and could no longer work to support her and her little brother, Sora. After some persuasion from Mokuba, Kaiba agreed.  
  
"Come in" Mokuba said and in stepped a girl (I was soooooo tempted to make her 12!) with dark purple hair down to her shoulders and rose pink eyes with black edges eyes. Her age was 11 in one month she would be 12 (almost won!).  
  
"Mokuba" Maki said in her angelic voice, "What's the matter? You've been crying. Is it Sayaka?" Mokuba had obviously been crying in his sleep.  
  
"You know" Mokuba said, "It's really annoying when you answer your own questions."  
  
"Well" Maki started but stopped as her eyes went wide the back round blue and that little gold line snapped down behind her indicating that something important happened or is about to.  
  
"What is it, Maki? What happened?" Mokuba said used to her doing that something important had just or was about to happen (wait ya'll all ready know that *sweat-drops*).  
  
"Sh-She's ALIVE! SAYAKA'S ALIVE!" Maki shouted.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW?!" Mokuba demanded.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is 10 minutes ago she was granted life by Koenma, Enma Jr.." Maki said.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Maki- Truly Rare  
  
Sora- Air 


End file.
